Hunger Games: Another Story
by TheOfficialMAG
Summary: This is basicly just the 60th Hunger Games. It's my OC and her life in the hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a sudden jolt, today is the reaping and just that put me in a rotten mood. The day when two kids, one boy and one boy, from each twelve districts, get their names drawn and are forced to go into the hunger games. Which is a fight to the death between twenty-four kids for the capitals amusement.

A pounding at my door sent me sprawling on the floor from the near heart attack. "Mary, get up. We'll be late." Chad's familiar voice warmed my bones and help my mood a little. Chad is my best friend and my only friend period. At school, I was known for the girl who's parents died. Since my parents died when I was eight from starvation, I live with Chad, his little sister and his father.

"I'm coming." I shouted. When going to a reaping you have to dress nicely. So I pulled on a blouse and skinny jeans with boots. Hey, it's my version of nice. In less than five minutes I was done. I ran out my door pulling my hair into a side ponytail.

"How do you do that?" Chad asked, trying to lighten the mood, I guessed. Eddie, short for Edith, ran up to my legs.

"Mar can't I come with you?" She's only four and to be in the hunger games you have to be twelve and older or eighteen or younger.

I crouched down, "Nah, I'm sorry, but we'll be back in no time," I ruffled her hair." Okay?"

She pouted, but otherwise agreed. Chad and I left the house and as soon as Eddie was out of hearing range, I turned to Chad. "No volunteering." It was something I said every year. You see if your name is drawn someone can volunteer to take your place in the games, it rarely happens but Chad was just that kind of person.

He grunted and nodded. "You say it every year Mary, and yet our name is never drawled.

"Still promise me." I held out my pinky, something that meant very much to me. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his pinky around mine.

We made our way to the courtyard that usually held big events, though we barely had any. Effie Trinket, district twelve's escort, stood on the stage with a bowel of all the names of all districts twelve's eligible bachelors. All the things that were said last year and the year before that and the year before that were said today. All the victors and the disasters in weather, but finally the districts mentor stumbles onto the stage, clearly drunk. Now I know why the district twelve is always killed off in the beginning.

After Haymitch, the intoxicated mentor, says some slurred words, it's the moment everyone's been waiting for.

"Ladies first." Effie's voice twinkled like a bell in the uncomfortable silence. She reached her perfect capital hand in the bowl and pulled out a strip of paper with some pour saps name on it. Just before she announced the name of the female tribute, I caught Chad's eye and I held up my pinky and he held up his and nodded his head. But his eyes widened at the name of the female tribute. My name. He started to open his mouth, but I glared him down. I made my way to the stage and tried not to think about what I was going to have to do.

"Next the male." She called out the name of a boy in one of the younger groups, around thirteen, while I was fifteen. He climbed the stages stairs and tried to hold back his tears, but I could see behind his sad attempt at a poker face. "Let me introduce you to the 60th hunger games tributes!" The Panem anthem played and I watched as Haymitch stumbled around the stage drunk beyond repair. He probably wouldn't even remember today tomorrow. Just as he probably won't remember my name after I die.

Copyrighted 2012 210 Murdoch


	2. Chapter 2

We were shuffled into the tall Justice building in the middle of district 12. I walked into a room where other past tributes have be stuffed to say good-bye before they get shipped to the capital for four days until they are ready to fight.

The first to walk into the room is of course Chad. His expression is torn and it's looks as if he has been crying. He sits beside me on the plush red couch and pulls me into a tight hug. "Promise me you'll come back alive. If you don't, I'm thinking of just grabbing you and making a run for it."

I had to laugh at that, but realization hit me hard. Here I was, about to be forced on a train and shipped to the capital like a piece of cargo. "Don't worry. I have good aim. Remember when we were in second grade and I blew a spitball right in your eye?" My voice cracked a few times, because I tried not to show Chad how scared I really was.

He glared at me. "I couldn't see for a week." Chad looked at me and then held out his pinky. "Promise me you'll come back." I stared at his little finger and thought about saying that probably won't happen, but the look on his face told me he wouldn't leave until I did.

Sighing I clamped my pinky around his and nodded my head. "What will I get if I come back?"

"Well you'll not only get a house in the winner neighborhood and all the money you can think of, but I'll give you something too."

"What?"

"Don't die and you'll find out." Chad laughed and outside the door I heard the peacekeeper clear his throat, clearly getting impatient, which meant we probably only had about five minuets left. Supposedly, Chad had figured it out too, cause he started fishing in his pocket. When he found what he was looking for he pulled it out and held in his palm in front of me.

It was a silver necklace with a bright green emerald. Silver metal Vines of a flower wrapped around to keep it's hold on my neck and to finish it off ring hang off of the chain. The ring was just as beautiful as the necklace and resembled it a lot. Another green jewel sat in the middle of silver vines wrapping around to make the actual ring.

Chad leaned over and put it around my neck. "It can be your district token." I was gonna miss Chad, he's always been a good friend to me and I didn't want to loose him now. But there is no way I'm coming back alive so I held out my arms and gave him a big hug. "What's this for?" Chad asked.

"Just incase." I replied and gave him one more squeeze before I let go.

"Don't talk like that. You already promised that you'd come home alive." The peacekeeper opened the door and I turned to tell Chad good-bye. I turned my head and found Chad's lips pressed rough fully against my own. "See you when you come back."

I was left in the room alone to gather my thoughts. Poor Eddie. I'd promised her this morning I'd come back. Hopefully she won't have to see me die. I'll try to hold out just until her bedtime, so she wouldn't see. I had two more people visit me that night, Chad's dad and poor little Eddie. She was in hysterics by the time the peacekeepers tried to make her leave. Maybe I'd try to hold out, just for her and Chad. I mean, how hard could it be?

Copyrighted 2012 210 Murdoch


End file.
